Juego de niños
by Hinata.Loves.Neji-kun
Summary: Dos niños, juegos, malentendidos y una lagartija, sus historias contadas desde las hojas de los diarios de sus familiares. GaaraHanabi.


**Juego de niños**

¡Nueva serie de oneshot's! No. Este es un fic de 10 capítulos de la pareja de Gaara y Hanabi, en torno a lo que se puede hacer en sus ratos libres con una lagartija y contado desde las hojas de los diarios de sus familiares. Como siempre tiene NejiHina.

**Juego de niños capítulo uno.**

_Del diario de Hinata, el regalo._

Después de los acontecimientos sucedidos tras el examen chunnin, todo lograba una relativa tranquilidad. La gente de la aldea de la Arena logró rescatar las relaciones con Konoha, aunque no toda la gente estaba muy confiada.

-Hinata-sama, su padre desea que se presente en el recibidor, junto a su hermana.

-E-en un momento voy, g-gracias niisan.

Esa era otra de las cosas que cambiaron, Neji ya no me miraba con rencor o ganas asesinas, y mi padre cambió su manera de tratarme. Solo un poco, pero ya me daba un poco de lugar.

Pero no escribo el día de hoy, querido diario, para hablar de mí completamente, sino de Hanabi, mi hermana menor.

Posiblemente ella tenga un diario en el cual anotar "eso" que le pasó, pero no la creo capaz de relatarlo a detalle.

Sucedió justo cuando nuestro padre nos llamó al recibidor. Tenía consigo unos cuantos paquetes que seguramente fueron revisados poco antes de ser introducidos a la casa, y padre tomó la palabra.

-Como han de saber, las situaciones de los últimos días han provocado...

-_Cof, cof, cof_... -Tosí de forma involuntaria, ya que, a pesar de haber sido tratada después de la invasión de los ninjas del sonido, mis heridas internas de la pelea contra Neji no habían sanado por completo, y aunque padre lo sabía, le molestó el hecho de que tosiera justo en ese momento.

-Decía, las situaciones...

No supe exáctamente qué dijo, por que mi boca solo saboreó amargo, y aunque súbitamente me sentí mal, traté de mantenerme firme, cosa que al parecer no le importó a ninguno de los presentes.

-...el hijo del difunto kazekage...

-Hinata-sama -Me murmuró Neji por lo bajo- Debería retirarse. No va a ganar nada estando aquí.

Tragué un poco de aire con dificultad, y para cuando me dí cuenta, padre me estaba tendiendo una caja con agujeros minúsculos. No supe cuanto tiempo estuvo así, por lo que traté de tomarlo de inmediato y murmurar un agradecimiento breve. Se fue después de darle su caja a Hanabi.

Y entonces, pasó.

-¿Qué me habrá enviado a mí? -Hanabi trató de deshacer el complicado nudo, y al abrir la caja, gritó con mucha fuerza- ¡AAAAAAH!. ¡UN MONSTRUO!

Hanabi soltó la cajita, corrió y mucho hasta quedar al otro extremo de la casa.

Neji agarró la cajita y observó el pobre contenido.

-Es una lagartija, como la de todos.

Me volví hacia Neji, y noté una lagartija que trataba de camuflajearse con su ropa y cabellos, mientras sacaba la lagartija de Hanabi por la cola.

-P-pobrecita -Fue lo único que pude decirle- ¿N-no le dolerá?

-No tengo idea, pero se la llevaré a Hanabi-sama. -Aunque Neji no es de los que acostumbran sonreir, parecía divertido con lo que pasaba.

Recogí la cajita de Neji y la de Hanabi, y sentí mi cajita agitarse.

-Pobrecita, debes tener calor. -Comencé a quitar el nudo, y sin dar aviso, una cabeza muy grande salió de la caja. Era demasiado grande para ser una simple lagartija, y tenía una nota en el cuello, que quité con cuidado.

-"Para la perdedora heredera de los Hyuuga, una iguana. No te preocupes, a diferencia de tí, ella puede sobrevivir sola". -Firmada por Sabaku no Gaara.

-Una igua... ¡**_Cof, cof, cof_**! -En determinado momento, la caja resbaló de mis manos con todo e iguana y esta corrió libre por la casa.

Yo, por mi parte, traté de no impactarme contra el suelo, a pesar de no haber usado mis manos. ¿O es que alguien me sostuvo?

No recuerdo si fue o no, solo que al despertar, me hallaba recostada en mi habitación, y mi iguana estaba en el quicio de la ventana, esperando un pobre insecto para alimentarse.

El metálico sabor de la sangre me obligó a levantarme, y trate de avanzar hasta la puerta, pero no llegué muy lejos, pues caminé como si mis piernas fueras de gelatina, toda temblorosa.

-¿Hanabi-chan...? -Logré preguntar cuando escuché la puerta siendo golpeada, y cuando retiré el seguro, Hanabi se metió y me abrazó con tanta fuerza que alcancé a escupir sangre. Neji-niisan entró después con la lagartija de Hanabi en mano y se asustó cuando me vio.

-¡Hinata-sama! -Neji aventó la lagartija y corrió a separar a Hanabi de mí, después me acostó de nuevo en el futón y limpió con el borde de una sábana mis labios- ¿Qué le pasó?

Hanabi, cuando se recuperó del empujón se asustó también, y sacudía frenéticamente a Neji.

-¡Ya ves, fue culpa de la lagartija, la lagartija!

En ese momento, que me sosegué lo suficiente para calmarlo, Hanabi gritó de terror, y los tres volteamos a la ventana, viendo cómo la iguana que me regaló Gaara estaba sobre el hombro de Neji, comiéndose lo que alguna vez fue su lagartija.

-¿Qué demo...? -Gritó Neji sacudiéndose la camisa para quitarse a la iguana y Hanabi salió corriendo y gritando a todo pulmón.

Y en la noche padre nos regañó a los tres. La lagartija de Hanabi se había metido en su botella de sake, y no quería salirse.

_Esta es la página del diario de Hinata, la siguiente página es de uno de los hermanos Sabaku no._


End file.
